When Worlds Collide
by Omen III
Summary: Teen Titans finally have a life that doesn't revolve around crime fighting. But due to some weird accurances the Titans have laid their books aside. School is out forever when Robin meets Froboy. It has my characters in it just for extra creativity.R
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me Omen III. I'm so used to writing now. Thank you to people like Queen of All Ninjas, Bold Achilles, Werewolf, Sinfire, ext. I have this plot that I'm throwing together. I'm two deep on this on. If the reviews are good after the second chapter I'll keep posting. If not then I'll cut it off and start on something else. So here it is, enjoy.

Chapter I: Outmatched

Robin and the Titans have just enrolled into a great private school in jump city. Lots of friends, good sports programs, and cute girls galore for Cyborg. Robin has taken a liking in football and somehow convinced Beast Boy and Cyborg to play and sure enough the team becomes undefeated. (Present time Jump City day of the big homecoming game.) "Hey BB, you been working on that sweep play? You know if we get that down Red Bird won't be able to touch us.

"Beast Boy stares at Raven as she tries to eat her food while Starfire goes on about her cheer leading. Beast Boy...BEAST BOY!!!" Cyborg yells at the top of his lungs making Beast Boy fall over. "Yeah game, sweep, bring brooms so Slade doesn't touch us. Right."

Cyborg falls out. "Slade? Where is Slade?" Robin asks interrogatively. Beast Boy and Cyborg continue their conversation. "Beast Boy what the hell? We've got an hour before game time, an hour. Playing the number one team in the nation." Beast Boy plugs his ears with his fingers as Robin continues his annoying routine.

"Where is Slade?"

"You don't know the play 28 sweep."

"Where is Slade?"

"You aren't focused about the game at all."

"Where is Slade?"

"And if Robin doesn't get out of my ear with mess he's gonna have worst things to worry about than Slade. Cyborg yells annoyed at Robins tiresome question. Robin shuts up and Beast Boy unplugs his ears.

"Look dude. I'm going to be ready.I'm the best running back in Jump City."

"But BB, these guys are the best in the..."

"Nation, Beast Boy interrupts. I've heard you a million times. No sweat, we'll play with them for a little bit and when they least expect it we take them down. Beast Boy walks off putting his hands in the pockets of his Varsity Letterman jacket.

"What's wrong Cy? "Apart from the fact that you're obsessed with Slade hunting, Beast Boy doesn't realize what we're up against." Cyborg answers Robin.

"Well how bad can it be? Robin and Cyborg get down watching a tape of the game between Red Bird and southern cal hawks. As Robin finds a pan and throws up everything that he ate at lunch Cyborg turns the lights on and stops the tape.

Cy, remind me never to watch that again." "Well if Beast Boy doesn't get his head into it we'll be watchin a lot of that."

"How can one team be so strong?" Cyborg looks stares off in space. I saw a game live one time. Their running back who by the way also happens to be their safety." "You mean the one that ripped the other guy's leg off?" "Precisely, nobody knows where he's from or where he was born. But when he plays it's like nothing that I've ever seen on the earth.

"He can catch balls that are thrown ten feet in the air. When ever the other team sends a blitz from the middle and both sides the teams hit nothing but air.

Robin I don't know if we can take these guys." "So it's impossible." Cyborg looks at Robin confused. Good, because if memory serves we've done the impossible before." Cyborg cries out. "You don't get it do you. Yeah we've done the impossible sure, but not like this Rob.

He's there sack ratio before that mystery kid came, showing Robin the paper that showed 0.1 sacks in a season. And this is after, showing him a sheet that had ten per game."

Robin, always being the optimistic one of the group, crumpled up the papers and smiled. "You worry too much. We'll pull it out in the end. We always do. Robin walked off as Cyborg held his head low with a gloomy look on his face.

"I hope you're right man, for all our sakes. Five minutes before kick off. Beast Boy and Robin were taping up their wrist while Cyborg was already out on the field. "Beast Boy and Robin had been the only ones on the team with shoulder length hair. Everyone else saw it fit to cut theirs.

Seeing this attribute the coach amply nicknamed them Woodstock. The two laughed at the thought and ran with it. But Woodstock Mania swept the town of Jump City and before they knew it they had been known state wide.

"Dude, are you worried about what Cy said?" Beast Boy looks up at Robin as he continues to read his hamlet novel. "About that Omar kid, well now that you mentioned it he is known nation wide. But he's only a kid. And you're a Titan. You don't have that much to worry about.

Beast Boy grins as he puts on his gloves. The game was underway as Starfire and Raven were in their cheerleading outfits. It was half time and a couple of touchdown runs by Beast Boy, a touchdown pass by Robin and some goalline stances by Cyborg had the Jump City cougars up twenty one to nothing.

"Oh what were you saying Cy?" Beast Boy said as the team gleefully walked into the locker room to celebrate their accomplishments.

"Maybe I was worried about nothing. Robin began to walk in and passed a cloaked figure with a gym bag. Robin paid him no mind and continues to walk into a crowd of elated boys that hoist him up.

The figure with the gym bag looks at the locker room door that says cougars and smiles. The figure than looks at the score board. "Right on time, good thing my plane left when it did.

The mysterious boy walks into the locker room and shuts the door. It's five minutes from half the second half and the Cougars run out in front of the home town crowd. The fans erupt to the entrance of Woodstock as Robin and Beast Boy practice their hand offs.

At the concession Raven and Starfire wait in line behind another cheerleader from Red Bird High. Starfire begins to talk to an already annoyed Raven. "Glorious, we are winning. Soon we will become the victors and claim our prize as unbeaten champions."

Raven turns to look at Starfire and then back at the locker room door where the visiting team is. "Starfire, don't get your hopes up. Something tells me this one is not over just yet."

"Nor will it ever be, said the cheerleader with a sprite in her hand. You are about to experience twenty minutes of hell in the likes of which you've never seen. As soon as the game starts up again, that's when we will become victorious."

Raven looks at the girl and answers back. "I don't know if you've noticed yet but if you'll turn your attention to the score board you can easily see that we are beating you so before you run your mouth senselessly, try scoring a touchdown."

The girl walks away giggling with her snickers and Sprite. The Red Bird high band lines up and the form of a "k" and begins to play the tune for the Kanye West song "Jesus Walks". As the drums hit and the instruments are blaring a player with a blue tinted visor and dread lock like hair comes out adjusting his helmet.

The visiting team follows right after him fired up and ready to play. The linebackers are jumping up and down, line men are head butting each other and the corner backs, receivers and safeties are chest bumping and giving high fives to one another.

The Visiting team's crowd is going wild as it appears to be just as big as the home crowd. The Knights get in a circle swaying back and forth some jumping up and down. Others pushing each other getting the other one more ampt to play.

Suddenly the crowd gets silent while a voice from within the circle shouts out. "What time is it?" And everyone, Red Bird High fan to coach, to cheerleader right on down to the players shout out, KNIGHT TIME! The players line up for the kick off. The ball is returned by a kid from the cougars but before he could even turn on the jets, _Crash, Snap_!

"AHHHHH! The boy yells as the ball goes flying into the endzone and is retrieved by one of the knights for a touchdown. And just like that the Knights put six on the board, and the mood which was so hyperactive for the Jump City fans became calm and timid.

And with every hit, pop, collision, and gruesome bone crushing tackle the undersized colossuses of High School foot ball began to gain uncontrollable moment. Robin began to fade back in the "pocket" and spotted a wide open receiver when he was taken to the ground by a defensive tackle they called Force.

Robin, now with grass in his helmet became worried and aggravated. "Guys...I need...some help...back here. Robin complained short of breath. "Well I'm doin all that I can man, but their in and out blitz packages are fryin my circuits. There's no way that we can pick them up in time.

"Dude, just give me the ball." Robin looked at his idiotic long nose coach that got his plays from a former coach through a walkie talkie. Robin frustrated with the coach decided to take the game into his own hands. "You're on Beast Boy." Beast Boy began to grin as him and Robin clapped hands and Cyborg and the rest of the team joined in. Break! They yelled jogging up to the line.

Thus began the on going war of rushing touchdowns. Beast Boy was incredibly fast at hitting the holes and if he got out side on a sweep or pitch it was six points automatically.

But on the other side was a clash of sure thunder and lightning as their fullback Sunshine made more than enough running room for their star running back Omar to do his juke moves before practically jogging into the endzone.

Now Beast Boy had no problem dissecting the opposing defense seeing as how the coach switched Omar to just playing offense in an attempt to conserve his energy and get more touchdowns out of him. The game was tied and there was twelve seconds left in the game as the two teams because of their great running backs were dead even. But despite this fact the Cougars were up by one point.

Cyborg had been playing both ways today, offense and defense and had been doing a good job at both. He was sent to blitz and sack the quarterback which was the high school all American Kurt Manson a.k.a The Hacker. Cyborg being extremely quick cause of his mechanics blind-sided the QB. "**BOOYA!!! **Forcing him to throw an interception; which had landed in the hands of no other then the speedy Beast Boy.

"Dude I got it, Beast Boy said as he set his sights for the goal line. Running and ducking from on coming tacklers. Beast Boy had one person left to beat. As Manson dove to tackle Beast Boy, jumped over his pursuer and looked as if he would land into the endzone. Dude I'm gonna score. I'm gonna...Beast Boys words were cut short as he sees the last thing that he'll see for the day. Beast Boy is derailed by Omar from the side.

Dude...that's so not fair. Beast Boy says as he begins to see cheerleading Ravens. Thinking to himself, maybe the after life isn't so bad after all." "Mind if I borrow this? Omar says picking up the ball and taking off the length of the field reading his blocks and dodging tacklers left and right.

"A spin move here, a stiff arm there. Oh damn, Omar says as he spots a large lineman in sights on the small ball carrier. But Omar is consumed by the 300 pounds of stomach his full back and best friend Sunshine. Good block Sunshine, Omar yells back as he jukes another on coming tackler. One more to go." Omar says to himself as he sees Cyborg running for him full speed.

"You ain't getting past me short stuff." "Too close to juke him...unless, Omar throws the ball up and as Cyborg dives at him full head of steam Omar rolls under him. "What the...As Cyborg looks at where he's landing he's blocked by Force and knocked out taking a place along side Beast Boy. Omar finishes his roll and catches the ball in the endzone as the fans and team rush him in elated celebration.

But all celebration is ended when the referee begins to speak. "Personal foul, illegal blocking below the knees. The touchdown is over turned. And in an instance the celebration had turned into stunned silence. Omar took off his helmet and went to the locker room. Quickly changed and headed to his car. As he saw the home crowd celebrate along with Beast Boy and Cyborg, concussion and all. He forced a smile on his face. "I was...out matched." I then got in his car and left.

It's done read and review.


	2. Deal with the Devil

Chapter II: Deal with the Devil.

"The next day after the big state wide celebration of the Cougars defeat, "Hey Beast Boy...Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy trying not to make his headache worse. You think we should have went to that party?" Beast Boy gives him a serious and irritated look. "Cyborg...look at us...WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!!!" The two of them clutch the ice packs on their heads. Dude I think that I have a tumor." "Good, maybe next time you'll look before you leap", a boy said standing in the door way.

"No way, dude you're..." The boy continues he sentence. "The names Omar Marley, but you guys can call me Froboy. "You pulled some wicked moves out there man." Cyborg says getting up to change his ice pack. "I had to learn that one for and adidas commercial over in Jamaica. Buts nothing you should see the one move that I pulled against St. Angelina of Mary in Boston."

"You mean the one where you faked right and threw the ball behind your back." "Caught it with your left hand." "And faked right to go left and score. So you guys seen a couple of my games." "A couple...only like everyone. I even got your highlight tape." "Froboy chuckles, "I'm flattered who know you aren't bad yourself..." "Mark, Mark Logan, and this is..." "Victor Stone, I know all about you.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, teens by day, Teen Titans by night. I know about your Quarterback Robin and... "Good afternoon Beast Boy and Cyborg. What delight does you morning bring?" "You're two gorgeous teammates. Froboy continues in a daze.

His trace is fixed on Starfire for a while before Raven walks into the room. "Starfire we're going to be late for practice and you heard the coach one more tardy practice arrival and you're going to get the boot. Froboy's eyes immediately turn to Raven, who finds herself staring back at him. She blushes and then puts on a stern look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes locked onto the ground as not to gawk. "Um...I..er...was just congratulating your two friends on the great game they played yesterday and since I've done that I guess I'll be leaving goodbye now.

Froboy quickly gets the words out of his mouth and flies out of the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief... "Getting acquainted to our new friends are we Froboy?" A girl says standing behind him. "Don't get too attached bro." A boy says leaning on a locker with his arms folded. "We wouldn't you to get distracted now would we?" A shadow forms into a boy standing in front of Froboy's way.

Pushing him out of the way, "yeah, yeah, whatever. Sure, I hear you, whatever you say. I got this, no worries. Besides I've got my own score to settle." "We've all got scores to settle." A huge boy speaks out with tremendous base in his voice. Well, well, well, if it isn't big Blue. Last time I heard you were trying out for the majors in baseball." Well more important things came up. Like the job today." "You didn't tell me you did work in town." Everyone falls to the ground with a large sweat drop on their head.

Later that day, in Titan tower, "Hey Raven have you seen the new lately?" Robin points at the parade on TV. "No Robin, I don't watch the news, or the television for that matter."

As the two Robin continues to enjoy the festivities that are broadcasted live from Jump City Beast Boy comes walking into the room. "Hey guys...what's going on? Beast Boy finishes as a loud bang comes ringing from inside the television. Beast Boy jumps into Ravens lap. Uh...funny meeting you here. The two kids blush and Raven gets up pushing Beast Boy on the ground.

Beast Boy gets up brushing himself off. "Dude I didn't know that Raven watched action movies." "She doesn't, Robin replied gazing at the carnage Raven and he witnessed.

Get Cyborg and Starfire, we're suiting up." Beast Boy looked at Robin with his puppy face. "Dude do you mean...are we really?" Robin smiled and nodded. Beast Boy runs to tell Cyborg and Starfire almost tripping over his own feet.

Robin goes into his closet and looks at the entire collection Robin suits that he used to were and pushes them aside. He then brushes the dust off of a black costume with a Blue bird on it.

"This will do just fine; I never thought that I'd get to put this on." The Titans all rally to the T-car and hop in doing 90 down the road. As they are approaching the city they are rammed by a huge object. Before the car makes contact with a brick wall and explodes Starfire and Cyborg blast away the doors and the Titans all jump out.

Beast Boy first, in his new red uniform, with white replacing the once girlish purple streak. Starfire levitated down to the ground, Raven levitating in the air, and the second in command Cyborg hit the ground running full speed at the image that did the damage to his T-car.

The massive creature lets out a loud fearsome roar as he attempts to pound Cyborg's head in the ground. Cyborg having enhanced abilities from his mechanical build jumps high enough off the ground to dodge the attack of the mammoth monster and delivers a blow from his laser cannon that said the huge creature flying.

"Booya, Cyborg says with a smile on his face. Let's see you get up from that." A girl gets in front of the large monster as it lies panting on a heap of building ruble. "Haven't you ever heard of picking on someone your own size?"

"And lemme guess you're just my size." The girl's eyes begin to give off sparks of electricity. "Exactly teen tin man, here's a reality check...and it may come as a shock to you. The girl raises her hand and hits Cyborg with a tremendous amount of electric energy. Cyborg is forced to ride a lightning bolt into the Jump City pet shop. "AHHHHHHH!!! _ Crash! _Note to self, stop making little girls mad." Cyborg states as a puppy comes over and licks. As the girl tries to walk over to the metal man and continue her assault she finds herself strangely stuck to the ground.

"Let's see how shocking you are now. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouts out throwing the electrified girl off of a few cars and through a bus window. Raven dusts her hands and is unaware of the man on top of the building. He turns into a shadow and his image slides down the wall to appear right behind Raven.

"So little girl, you...like playing with shadows? He uses one hand to make a shadow hand on the wall that makes Raven's shadow into a puppet. Yes girl, dance for your master. He walks over to her and begins to attack her through her shadow.

It's not so fun when someone else is pulling the strings now is it...Raven?" As Raven continues to rive in pain Beast Boy comes to her aid. Transforming into a Rhino and ramming Raven's oppressor setting her free of his control.

Beast Boy looks at Raven and smiles as they both blush. But before Raven can properly thank him he is punched into the side of a green van by a somewhat familiar character. "What, Dude aren't you force?" "Chaotic Force and you just picked a bad day to play hero. Before Force could pummel Beast Boy into oblivion, a black motorcycle flies through the air.

All attention falls on the long haired dare devil as he lands and turns in the direction of Beast Boy and Force. The biker then proceeds to take out a short pole and clotheslines the tall man helping Beast Boy to escape the. The motorcycle specialist performs a wheelie off of the van roof and drops down in the midst of the regrouped Titans.

Without hesitation the mad man takes off in his Motorcycle again towards the staggered enemies. As the cyclist lifts up his front wheel to gain momentum a red energy ball hits his bike motor and blows him off of the two wheeled vehicle. With great presence of mind the man flips off of his bike as if he was an acrobat and lands on his feet.

He takes his helmet off and throws it to the earth. "I knew you would come, Rich, always the do good kid." Nightwing stood two feet from Froboy who just stepped out of the flames. "You're going to pay for this Omar!" Nightwing grabs Froboy by the shirt and lifts him up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll...Dick. Froboy says folding his arms standing behind Nightwing.

As soon as Nightwing turns to look at what he's grabbing, what seemed like Froboy's clothes becomes a black soul that screams and flies away. Pretty tricky huh?" Nightwing, in one motion, turns and throws his bat-o-rang at Froboy.

Slightly tilting his head to the side to avoid the hurled object. Yeah, Bruce never liked it either. The twirling piece of metal finds its way into the mouth of the monster that did battle with Cyborg.

The Monstrosity begins to chew it up as he is being ridden by the young girl followed by Shadow and Force. Nightwing gets into his battle position. Easy, big guy; I have no quarrel with you are your team. I just seek a favor. Robin begins to speak with a disgusted look on his face. "The hell you are, you destroy a city and you want me to help you. Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Froboy puts his hand on his chin and thinks for a moment.

"Well my girlfriend thinks I'm a little bit of both, looking over at the young girl. She uses the huge creature's body to hide her blushing face. I bet you think this was our doing. That I and my squad eliminated a whole city." "What ever gave you that idea?" Nightwing mutters sarcastically.

Froboy begins to smile a little. "Look man, I'll admit it does look pretty bad. But despite popular belief we are not capable of some thing this big." "Not yet anyway." Shadow mutters under his breath. "But I do know who is. And believe me he can and will do a lot more if we don't stop him."

"We, wait, you want me to help you? Fat chance...your alibi doesn't add up." "Yeah why'd ya smash my car?!" Cyborg yells hastily. "Why did you try to harm us?" Starfire asks in her usual small, timid, Tameranian voice. "You put me on a goddamn puppet string!" Raven cries out as everyone looks at her in shock.

"Well bitch, if you didn't throw me through a bus window that wouldn't have happened."

"You wouldn't have got thrown through the window if you didn't blast me into the damn pet shop."

"If you did not...blast me in my face your misfortunate lightning ride wouldn't have happened."

"Dude, your dog thing, whatever just talked." Beast Boy says after jumping in Raven's arms for a second time. The two blush again and Raven drops as she did the last time.

"I am no dog, the beastly creature transforms back into the man known as Blue. I am Ryon de Blu. But my friends call me Jawbreaker." "Ur, erm," Froboy says clearing his throat. "_Sigh_ except for Froboy because he gave me this nickname and it suits me well. So I will keep it." Jawbreaker annoying states, as monotone as possible while Froboy mouths it mocking him.

"Enough fooling around, now it's obvious that you need our help. But why should we help you? "Because an unholy alliance has been made by the overlord of my world, and a mad man of yours. Slade's image quickly pops in and out of Nightwing's head. Today I was attacked by an army that consisted of nothing but freakin robots. On top of that the a.o.d decided to drop in for a little killing spree and wiped out half of your city. The thing that got me was instead of fighting against each other they began to work together. We had wiped out a good bit of them before you decided to drive through. Blue saw your car thought you were an enemy and smashed you with his "lock jaw" smash."

"An honest mistake," Blue turned to Cyborg grinning.

"Every bit of it is getting paid for," Cyborg says putting a frown on Blue's face.

What ever they're planning isn't good for the world of the living or the realm of the dead. Neither one of our teams are strong enough to eliminate this combined force. So I propose we team up. The Teen Titans and the Ninth Kingdom. Froboy extends his hand. Nightwing looks at his hand and begins to lift it.

Read and Review. Your reviews keep it going.


End file.
